Peppa's adventures
Peppa's adventures is a cartoon written by Eduarda2384, Ozarcusmapseae, Mateusz11113, Oreo-And-Eeyore, Willdawg14, Quongus, Sonicthehedgehog223, MrsWhatever40 and The Writer. On February 11th 2018, the show was renewed for a second season. Episodes Season 1 (2018) # “4369 pages of the PPFW”- Peppa and George face a problem. # “My noisy neighbours”- Peppa visits her noisy neighbours. # “Angelica Pig is here?”- A pig named Angelica comes to Peppatown. # “Dawn of the Users” - Peppa and George discover another creature called a “user”. # “Peppa goes to the swimming pool”- With more users arriving, the town holds a party at the pool, while the users try to stop one of them from murdering a friend. # “Peppa's New Friend”- Peppa makes a new friend. # “Oreo-And-Eeyore.exe is not responding”- Peppa tries to get Oreo-And-Eeyore to respond. # “Jase and Selmo do potty training”- Peppa looks after Jase and Selmo. # “George hates High School”- George sneaks into a high school to get Mr. Dinosaur back from Sonicthehedgehog223. # ”A Funny Kind Of AIDS” - There's a new celebrity in Peppatown, but Willdawg14 is suspicious about him. # “The Broken Computer”- Peppatown faces a massive power cut. While the town tries to survive, the users realize that with no internet, their existence is at stake. # “Peppa exploring the PPFW”- Peppa gets a big head after finding a website about herself. Unfortunately, she sends users into a frenzy trying to protect their secret from being discovered. # “BOY!”- Willdawg14 and Sonicthehedgehog223 have to look after an egg. # “Dinner Disaster” - Everyone struggles to prepare for dinner at Oreo And Eeyore's house. # “The Virus” - Peppa installs a 2TB file to every user's computer. # “Bootlegs” - Peppa bootlegs Sonic The Hedgehog, much to STH223's anger. # “Chores, Chores Galore” - STH223 and the other users are forced to do chores. # “Ayyiya's First Step” - Ayyiya takes her first steps. # “The Prince”- Everyone in town tries to convince The Queen to make them her prince or princess. Meanwhile, the users deal with an annoying prince that is visiting Peppatown. # "The Camper Van" - Peppa, her family and the users go on a camping trip. # “24 Hours To Live” - A massive nuke is fired at the Earth, giving everybody only 24 more hours to live. # “The Stolen Computer”- Peppa and George become detectives again to find out who took Grandpa Pig’s computer. # “Carthion Canyon (episode)” - Peppa and friends visit the canyon. Meanwhile, Sonic teaches Willdawg14 how to dirtbike. # “The Legend of MysterioX”- The users have a campfire and Sonicthehedgehog223 tells a spooky story set in medieval times about a hideous monster that once almost destroyed an entire village. The tale is narrated by a bard. # "The Trip to Brazil" - Peppa, George and Eduarda2384 visit to Brazil to find the Mayan Monkey. # ”The Not-so-Fun Run”- Peppa and the gang have a children’s fun run. Peppa accuses Suzy of cheating in the race. Hosted by Jared Fogle and his aides. # "The Skits"- Peppa makes a DVD featuring random skits. # “The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food”- Peppatown is invaded by cannibals. # “Peppa's New Career”- Peppa gets a new job at the new pub that has opened in town. # “The Xbox 2 Glitches"- MrsWhatever40's Xbox 2 has a glitch. # “Oh Snapped!"- Peppa and Sonicthehedgehog223 are falsely arrested because the police think they've stolen the town's new statue. # "Rainy Day" - Everybody plays play indoor games. Peppa and her friends play hide and seek, while the users play Monopoly in Sonic’s treehouse and try not to kill each other from insanity. # "Ozarcusmapseae's Switch" - Ozarcusmapseae buys a Nintendo Switch. # "The Lottery" - Willdawg14 and Quongus think they've won the lottery. # "New Kid on the Block - A user named Eduarda2384 moves in. # ”Rotten Potatoes” - Mr. Badger takes potatoes out of his garden, which causes feminist potatoes to storm Peppatown in anger. The kids try to stop the potatoes, while the users decide to become feminists themselves to make people work for them. # ”User News” - The users try to improve their news program and beat Sonicthehedgehog223’s new show. # “Yard Sale" - Sonicthehedgehog223 has a yard sale at his treehouse. # “Super Heroes" - Peppa and the users become superheros to fight crime (completely different superheroes!) # "Spring Cleaning" - A robot from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe assists Mummy Pig with cleaning. However, only STH223, Alex, and Willdawg14 know it's true intentions. # ”Peppa Pig: Vice City“ - Willdawg14 and Sonic leave the users and move to a different city. Unfortunately, the one they pick isn’t really the best choice. # ”They're Still Lookin' Good” - When the users lose their house, Sonicthehedgehog223 and Willdawg14 decide to pay for a new one by becoming Jared Fogle’s new aides. # "Bad Users" - The users discover alternate versions of themselves- Billcat13, Tailsthefox446, Parrellgus, Hershey-And-Tigger, and MrWhenever20. The two groups quickly form a rivalry. # "Peppa Moves Out" - Peppa moves out into to the Freddytown to live with Matthew Pig. # "A Musical War“ - After Peppa, Emily, and Candy become famous, George, STH223, and Alex want success of their own. # ”Daddy’s Home” - After falling out of the plane while the Pig family goes on holiday again, Daddy Pig moves in with the users and becomes annoying. #"The Coolest Finale EVER!" - The best season finale, in SPACE!!! Season 2 # "The Apocalypse" - A zombie apocalypse is spreading, and all the users (and the Pig family) have to do something. Oreo-And-Eeyore later finds plant seeds that can kill the zombies. # "The Hacker" - A stick figure named Caden hacks ROBLOX players, but STH223 and Quongus are not hacked and try to stop him. # "Alton Island" - Oreo-And-Eeyore discovers an island in the UK, Air Luftai, Agent Oblivion, Miles Kelman, and the other Alton Islanders are planning to take over Peppatown. The users have to stop them. # ”The Supportive Bikers“ - A savage group of bikers arrive in Peppatown and begin killing all the supporting characters. It’s up to the main users and children to stop them. #"The Breaking Point" - Quongus plays a ROBLOX game called “The Breaking Point”, and he invites everyone to play it. #”The Shooting” - When Jared Fogle and his aides are killed in a shooting, the parents decide to improve their kids safety, and obviously get carried away. #"Microscopic Me" - Sonic, Quongus, and Caden are shrunk to the size of bees. #"Time and Space" - Peppa and her friends somehow acquire a time machine and travel to the future and realize that the future is messed up. #"A Flower in a Pizza Place" - The main users work at the Peppatown Pizza Place. They are so bad, the place is torn down and replaced with Dog's Pizza. #“Sonicthehedgehog223's Birthday Bash" - It's Sonic's birthday and Peppa and the other users go to Cheesey's Pizza Palace. #“The Thrilling Ride" - Peppa and the users go on a very incredible roller coaster and Willdawg14 is scared of heights. #"Oreo-And-Eeyore's Follower" - A person named Molly Hirtz has a crush on Oreo-And-Eeyore and follows him everywhere he goes. #"Sonic is in Trouble Now" - With the help of Mateusz11113's cloning machine, Willdawg14 clones himself and goes after Sonicthehedgehog223. #"Sub-way: Subscribe Fresh, Eat Fresh" - Sonicthehedgehog223 goes to great lengths to improve the popularity of his YouTube channel. #"Ding, Dong, Ping, Pong!“ - Two of Caden's childhood friends, Ada and Logan, come to stay in Peppatown. Peppa makes friends with Ada, while the town uses Logan for suicide prevention campaigns and rat extermination. #”A Peppisode” - Peppa and her friends go on their very own adventure. Meanwhile, the users try to convince Sonicthehedgehog223 that slingshotting himself and a cutout of The Flash into each other won’t open a portal to an alternate dimension. #"The Ride To Mars" - Willdawg14 is teleported to Mars. Meanwhile, Peppa and friends spend the day at the park. #"Battles to be Won" - The users try to save Willdawg14. (User POV of “The Ride To Mars”) #"The Winners!" - Peppa and the users split themselves into teams for a game. #”User Tryouts” - The users hold tryouts for a new user. #”Liopleurodon” - Willdawg14 hunts a legendary monster, but ends up falling in love with it, and decides to keep it safe from the townsfolk, who want it killed. #"In The Cave" - Peppa searches in a cave in an attempt to find gold and diamonds. #“Peppa Meets Custard" - Peppa meets a new friend in university named Custard The Cat. #"Minecraft and PA Don't Mix" - Peppa buys a copy of Minecraft, which causes havoc all around town. #“Town of Peppa" - The users and Peppa play Town of Salem. #“Bring Your Child To Work Day” - The grown ups bring their children to work. #"Rock & Users" - STH223 founds a band, and he calls it Users of Rage. #"Germophobism" - Willdawg14 is punished for being a slob. #"The Vacation Condo" - Peppa and her family ditch the users for a vacation, but what they don't know is that George and the kids actually made the place. Meanwhile, the users are furious at the Pigs for ditching them. #”Palace of the Cloudens” - A new user comes to town and builds a giant tower of evil and plots to take over the world, and only the users can stop him. #“Help Wanted”- OAE gets a job at Pig-fil-A. #”Get Air” - The users go to Get Air. #”Black Friday” - Peppatown prepares for Black Friday, when the mall gives discounts and the whole town fights for the best sales on their favourite items. Peppa and her friends prepare for the violent shopping spree alongside the users. Who will come out victorious? #”Stale” - The users try to put an end to stale memes. #'"'New Neighbor" - When a human family comes to Peppatown, Peppa and the users spy on them to see what they are up to. Willdawg14 gains a crush on the teenage daughter and keeps hearing a song when he’s around her. #'"'Makeup & Beauty Shop" '''- A new shop opens in Peppatown. Peppa, MrsWhatever40 and Eduarda2384 go there to buy makeup and get facials done. #"Unstable Series" - The users find out that Ozer has left the PPFW, causing the series to become unstable for the rest of its runtime. #”Pepsi Pig”- Peppa becomes addicted to Pepsi. Willdawg14 and Sonicthehedgehog223 begin selling it to children and get arrested. #”Bad Baby!” - Peppa says a bad word in front of Ayyiya, so the family must stop using bad words. #"Edmond Strikes” - Edmond returns to Peppaland, and drives the heck out of Alex. #"Last Day of Summer” - Peppa must return to university for term 3. After she leaves for 3 months, the town realizes that without her, the world can't function properly. #"Robbie and Jase" - Rebecca moves back into town after a scholarship at the island of iSally. Jase and Robbie quickly gain a crush on one another. #"Tobias the Burgular" - When Chris, Matthew, Trevor, and Tobias visit Peppa, they are falsely accused of robbing a bank. #”Muddy Puddle Drought” - When the town begins using muddy puddles as a resource, they all disappear. Peppa and the users go looking for them. #"The Return of Ozar" - Ozarcusmapseae returns to PPFW. #"Let her R.I.P." - Ozar leaves Peppatown again. Afterwards, Granny Pig dies of Spinal Combustion. #"UFO Unite" - Aliens kidnap the cast and replace them with other aliens. OAE is not kidnapped, the aliens try to attack his house. (MORE SEEN IN PAGE) (Season finale) Season 3 (Note: This season has an ongoing storyline that lasts the entire season) # ”Peppa Prick” - Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig give Peppa a phone for her birthday, but worry when she becomes addicted to it. # ”Glitches and Glitches” - The other children suddenly receive phones from an unknown source, and the parents worry that their children’s lives are being corrupted, so they try to find out who the source is. # “The Hacker” - The parents decide to go online on computers to try and get their kids to come off their phones, but a mysterious hacker deletes the accounts, and the parents hunt down the hacker and find his shocking identity. # ”The Internet Pedo” - ” The parents reluctantly enlist Jared Fogle to scare the children off of their technology. # ”Parents Against Technology” - Fed up with their children’s tech obsession, the parents form a group called Parents Against Technology to stop their kids. # ”The Users Attack” - The users are brought in to end the tech madness, but the kids quickly become more powerful than the users, and a war breaks out. # ”Tech Fight!” - A war between the children and the users is underway, and the parents find out once and for all who the mysterious phone-seller is. Season 4 # ”Willdawg the Writer” - The Writer leaves Peppatown, and Willdawg14 tries to replace him. Meanwhile, Mateusz11113 tries to look after The Writer’s pet rabbit, Rabbity Nabbity. # ”Sonic is Outta Here” - The users fake Sonic‘s death so he can go to another town. #"Eduarda2384's New Name" - Eduarda wants to change her name. #"Mafia" - Serial killers begin attacking citizens of Peppatown. #"The Movie Audition" - Peppa auditions for a show in Swyncoast. #"Sonicthehedgehog223's Band Geeks” - Sonicthehedgehog223 creates a band. #”The Idea Thief” - When Willdawg14 rips off an idea for a new brand of scrambled eggs, the town launches a full-out war, where no idea is safe from being ripped off. #""Bet-ter Not!" - Willdawg14 and Sonic make a bet. The winner will get an increase of 5,000 edits, but Willdawg14 has to stop eating brownies if he loses, and Sonic can't play ROBLOX or Town of Salem if he loses. #"Mcfallen" - Willdawg14 has plastic surgery. #"Jase Cake" - To celebrate Granny's 70th birthday, Peppa and her friends make a cake, but they don't let Alex or Jase help. #”The Mirror” - A strange menace in Peppatown is turning all the shows ideas evil. The users decide to band together, hunt down the menace, and kill him (which they do). #“Agent Double-O-Don” - The Writer has been missing for weeks and Peppa and the users investigate. But they don't know that The Writer is actually a spy. #”The Visitors” - Sonic thinks he’s being abducted by Robotniks at night. Meanwhile, Willdawg14 and Mateusz11113 think that Jared Fogle’s younger Mexican brother is drawing multiple Mexican refugees to Peppatown. TV Specials # ”Merry Cracktastic Christmas!” - When Willdawg14 creates a new festive drink that everybody hates, he dumps it down the sink, and it turns Peppatown into one big, cracktastic riot that only Will and the kids can stop. # "A Trip To The Past & Future" - A time machine takes the gang into the past and future #“Prank War” - On April Fools Day, a simple prank by MrsWhatever40 and Oreo-And-Eeyore turns into a war. # "The Egg-cellent Easter Egg Hunt" - Mayor Lion hosts an Easter egg hunt. # "Lucky Charm" - On St. Patrick's day, Peppa needs to find a good luck charm before the day ends, or else she will be recognized as the most unlucky person in the world. # “Boo! Let's Scare Sonic" - It’s Halloween and Willdawg14 tries to scare Sonicthehedgehog223 to earn the Scaring A Friend achievement. # "St. John's Day” - The June Festival comes to Peppatown. # “PA Musical Countdown“ - The top ten songs from the show play (Vote:http://peppafanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sonicthehedgehog223/Vote_bracket) DVD Releases In February 2018 it was announced that there will be DVD releases of Peppa's adventures. # Peppa's Computer Adventures - a collection of Peppa's adventures episodes that feature computers. # Peppa and Sonicthehedgehog223 - a collection of Peppa's adventures episodes that feature Peppa and Sonicthehedgehog223. Characters Regular Characters * Peppa Pig - A 19 year old girl who is having time off from university. She is voiced by Jenny Astley. * George Pig - A 14 year old who thinks high school sucks. He is voiced by Jacob Hopkins. * Alex Pig - A 10 year old who has (somehow) already graduated from university. * Mummy Pig - She likes computers. * Daddy Pig - He goes to work and has a job as an architect. * Granny and Grandpa Pig - are old. * Jase Pig - She needs to be potty trained and she is 5 yrs old. Voiced by Alice May. * Selmo Pig - He also needs to be potty trained and he is 5 yrs old. Voiced by Oliver May. * Ayyiya Pig - She is Peppa and George's one month old baby sister. * Custard The Cat - She is Peppa's new friend in college. * Matthew Pig - A 22 years old who is Peppa's good older brother and moved out to RIOM (Freddytown) after marrying Annie Elephant. * Tobias Pig - Peppa's 23 year old brother who carpools frequently with his brothers Trevor and Chris. He is lazy and goofy. He married Mary Dog and also he lives in Greathills. * Chris Pig - Peppa's 20 year old friend who carpools with Tobias and Trevor. He is usually the quieter one. He married Layla Pony. * Trevor Pig - Peppa's 25 year old brother who carpools all the time with Tobias and Chris. He is often pushy or assertive. He married Jane Sheep and also he lives in Freddytown. * Robert Rohhole - Peppa's 20 year old friend who attends her university. * Prince Mason- An annoying prince that keeps insulting the users and bragging to them. He was killed at the end of the episode; when The Queen made Willdawg14 her prince (much to everyone’s confusion) he yelled “Yeah, motherfuckers!” and beat Prince Mason to death, killing him. * The Queen- The Queen appears in “ The Prince “ to decide who should become the prince. In the end, Willdawg14 becomes the prince, after which he brutally murders Prince Mason. *Rose Reindeer - A 13 year old girl who has an interest in George. She debuted in George's Follower. *Jared Fogle- Former spokesman for Subway who now chases, stalks, and molests kids for a living. He is a recurring character on the show. He first appears in “A Funny Kind Of AIDS”. *Molly Hirtz- A 14 year girl who has a crush on Oreo-And-Eeyore (as seen in Oreo-And-Eeyore's Follower) *Caden Bute - A 13 year-old hacker who befriends STH223 and Mateusz11113. *Ava Ping - A good player at Pong. Attends the same school as the users do. *Logan Pong - A loser at Pong. He is younger than Ada and has a crush on MrsWhatever40. *Mr. Giraffe - The evil, racist police chief. Users * '''Ozarcusmapsesae - He is the smart user and can heal people and bring them back from the dead. He first appeared in the episode "4369 pages of the PPFW “ And is the first user to appear in the show * Eduarda2384 - She loves cool stuff and is a perfect girl She changed her name to Missrabbitfan. * Oreo-And-Eeyore - He has no sense in his brain and likes shooting people with dart guns (until peppa goes to the swimming pool) * Mateusz11113 - He is the technological user and can fix broken computers, phones and tablets. Mummy Pig will be happy. * Willdawg14 - He is a human flower who has an Xbox One. He frequently gets into adventures alongside STH223. He first appears in “Peppa goes to the swimming pool”. * Quongus - He likes to sit in a corner playing Roblox on his computer-pad thingy. He has an interest in Hide & Seek and Nukes. His closest friend is Sonicthehedgehog223. * Sonicthehedgehog223 - He also likes to sit in a corner playing Roblox with Quongus on his computer pad thingy. Sonic and Quongus are very indoorsy and lazy. He usually refuses to get off his X360, especially while playing Sonic Generations. When he does go outside, he typically spinballs trees. Unlike the rest, he first appears in The Broken Computer. * MrsWhatever40- She likes to play with barbie and Bratz dolls and she also has a Nintendo Switch. She is friends with all of the other users (except Sonicthehedgehog223) and Peppa. She first appears in “The Virus”. * The Writer - He's a decent writer, who can "heal" people. Based on The show is based on the children's novels by James Dwyer. Locations * Peppa Pig's House - Where Peppa lives. * MrsWhatever40's Barbie Doll Factory - Where MrsWhatever40 makes Barbie dolls. * Peppatown College - Where Peppa studies Oinkology. * Pumper frog torture room - Where the Pumper Frogs torture and eat people. * Sonicthehedgehog223's Treehouse - Where Sonic Lives. * Queen Gerrian's Castle - Where Queen Gerrian and Prince Mason Lives. Songs Real Songs * "All Star" by Smash Mouth (sung by Sonicthehedgehog223) - “BOY!” * "Working for The Weekend" by Loverboy - “Chores, Chores Galore” * "Be the Best You" by Joe Rogan - “Carthion Canyon (episode)” * "Captain Underpants” theme (Brass, instrumental)" by Al Yankovic - "The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food" * "Stamp on the Ground" by Italobrothers - “The Lottery” * "Finesse” by Bruno Mars - "The Oldener Days" * ”The Flame” by Cheap Trick - “Daddy’s Home” * "You Spin Me Right Round" by Dead or Alive (sung by Quongus, STH223, and Caden) - "Microscopic Me" * ”Hold My Hand” by Hootie and the Blowfish - “New Neighbour” Custom Songs *"Fix It" sung by Daddy Pig and Alex Pig - "The Broken Computer" *"Jammin' To Dat Beat" sung by OAE and STH223 - "Peppa exploring the PPFW" *"Fuck this Shit" sung by Sonicthehedgehog223 - "The Prince" *"The Perpetrator" sung by Jase, Selmo, Grandpa Pig, Peppa, George, and Alex. *"ABC Song" sung by Peppa Pig and Eduarda2384 - "The Trip to Brazil" *"Pumper Lair" sung by Pumper Frogs - "The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food" *"My World" sung by Ozarcusmapseae and Oreo-And-Eeyore - "Rainy Day" *"Who Comes to Play" sung by Peppa, Alex, George, and the users - "New Kid On The Block" *Our Awesome User News" sung by Matthew, Willdawg14 and Quongus - "User News" *Sonic Really Underground" sung by STH223 and others - "User News" *"Without You" sung by The Bad Guyz - "Yard Sale" *"It's The Yard Sale!" Sung by STH223 and thugs - "Yard Sale" *"I'm a Netherborn" sung by Peppa, Candy, and Emily (Redux also include STH223, George and Alex) - " A Musical War " *"Microscopic Me" - "Microscopic Me" *"He Just Wants To Get Some Subs" sung by Willdawg14 - "Sub-way: Subscribe Fresh, Rate Fresh" *"Fighting Grime" sung by germs - "Germophobism" *”Worst Day Ever” sung by Sonicthehedgehog223 - “Sonicthehedgehog223's Birthday Bash” *"Relaxation" sung by Selmo, Alex, and George - "The Vacation Condo" *"Be Just Original" sung by Selmo, Alex, Peppa, Jade, and George - "Drama" List of games Peppa's adventures On February 18, 2018, a video game based on the series was confirmed. It will be released on February 23, 2018, the same day as the episode "The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food". Many of the characters, including the users, Prince Mason, Jared Fogle, and The Queen will appear. However, it was confirmed that the game, along with the episode, had been delayed to March 1, 2018 on February 22, 2018, one day before the episode was supposed to air. However, it was announced that the episode had been further delayed to March 9, 2018. Oreo-And-Eeyore's Candy Bar Adventure You have to guide one of the characters OAE after he found a Hershey's chocolate bar but can't open it. You must get help from other PA characters like Peppa and STH223. Peppa and Sonicthehedgehog223's Jailbreak Adventure You can either play as Peppa or Sonicthehedgehog223 and you have to try to break out of jail without the police noticing. Escape From Pumper Lair In this game, you play as Willdawg14, who is escaping the Pumper Frog Lair. You have to solve brain cramping puzzles. It was released on March 10, 2018. Deaths Deaths are similar to BFDI in terms of deaths. Some deaths are permanent (Eggbert), while others aren't. *“The Shooting” Jared Fogle, Aides ³ *“BOY!” (Eggbert) ¹ *“The Prince” (Prince Mason) ¹ *“The Camper Van” (Bears, wolves, Jared Fogle) π (bears) ² (Jared Fogle) *“The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food” (Pumper Frogs, Mateusz11113) ¹ (PF’s) and ² (Mateusz11113) *“Bad Users” (The bad users) ⁴ *“Daddy's Home” (Daddy Pig, STH223, Willdawg14) ² *“The Breaking Point“ (Sonicthehedgehog223, Willdawg14, Selmo, Alex, Peppa, Jared Fogle, Quongus) ² Key ¹ means a permanent death. ² means a revived death. ³ means a possible death, recovered. π means a minor death, unknown. ⁴ means a possible death, unknown if revived or not. Cast *Jenny Astley as Peppa Pig *Jacob Hopkins as George Pig up *Colin Dean as Alex Pig Pitch-Bent *Alice May as Jase Pig *Oliver May as Selmo Pig *Drake Bell as Robert Rohhole Up *Richard Riddings as Daddy Pig *Frances White as Granny Pig *James Jamson as Sonicthehedgehog223 *William Dobbin as Willdawg14 *Matthew Frackowiak as Mateusz11113 *Maria Eduard as Eduarda2384 *Elizabeth Simmons as MrsWhatever40 Spin Off On February 1, 2018, a spin off titled "George's Adventures" premiered on Yo-Yo. It occurs six years before Peppa's adventures does. International Releases ''' Peppaland' *'Yo-Yo''' - January 18, 2018 - present Island of Soda *'Disney XD (Sodium)' - February 10, 2018 - present Island of iSally *'SBeebies' - February 13, 2018 - June 11, 2018 *'CSBC' - June 1, 2018 - present Brazil * Cartoon Network - August 23, 2018 - present United States *'Disney Channel' - March 4, 2018 - present Canada *'YTV' - March 12, 2018 - May 11, 2018 *'Teletoon' - May 18, 2018 - present United Kingdom *'Disney XD' - March 13, 2018 - present Poland * Nickelodeon - January 24, 2018 - present France * 'Discovery Kids '- January 29, 2018 - present Trivia *For unknown reasons, most of Peppa's childhood friends don't appear. **According to the Yo-Yo Q&A, Suzy got hauled off to school early, Pedro moved to Mexico, and Danny got a job in Freddytown. *The show wasn't originally planned to have songs until "Jammin To Dat Beat" was written. *This show has been confirmed to have at least five seasons. *The show is produced using the animation software Adobe Animate. *This show is Yo-Yo's most successful show since Kim Possible. It was number 1 on Peppish Kids Programming for January 2018, and also the highest rated animated Sodium series. *Sallyish edits occur every episode. *Although the show is considered kid-friendly, it has received 14+ ratings due to occasional swearing, stories that may be too overwhelming for kids, and the portrayal of various celebrities such as Jared Fogle and Logan Pong. **However, Logan Pong isn't an intended reference, as he is a stick figure, like Caden. *Starting with "The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food", episodes air on Disney XD first. Production Order The production order and airing order are different. Here is the production order. #“4369 pages of the PPFW” #“My Noisy Neighbours” #“Dawn of the Users” #“Peppa goes to the Swimming Pool” #“Angelica Pig is Here?” #“Peppa's New Friend” #“Jase and Selmo do potty training” #‘Oreo-And-Eeyore.exe is not responding” #“George hates High School” #“The Broken Computer” #“Peppa exploring the PPFW” #“BOY!” #“The Pumper Frogs come round to eat food” #“Oh Snapped!” #“Dinner Disaster” #“Bootlegs” #“The Virus” #“The Prince” #“Chores, Chores Galore” #“Ayyiya's First Step” #“The Camper Van” #“Carthion Canyon” #“The Stolen Computer” #New Kid On The Block” #”24 Hours to Live” #“The Lottery” #“Rainy Day” #“The Skits” #“Ozarcusmapseae's Switch” #“The Not-so Fun Run” #“Peppa's New Career” #“Rotten Potatoes” #“They're Still Lookin' Good” #“Rotten Potatoes” #“User News” #“Yard Sale” #“Super Heroes” #“Bad Users” #“Daddy's Home” #“The Trip to Brazil” #“The Legend of MysterioX” #“The Coolest Finale EVER!” #“A Funny Kind of AIDS” #“Spring Cleaning” #“Peppa Moves Out” #“The Xbox 2 Glitches” #"A Musical War" Category:PA Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Series Category:Spin-offs Category:TV Shows